Luna Sangrienta
by Wesley Screamer
Summary: Un mundo extraño. Las reglas del juego han cambiado para estos tres seekers, ahora convertidos en tres humanos. Su lider de escuadra llevara a condiciones extremas, para que el y sus hermanos sobrevivan en nuevo mundo, donde las bestias come carne, hacen de todo, que hasta la luna es sangrienta.
1. Enter

-¿¡No puedes correr mas rápido, Skywarp!?- grito Starscream.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que estos cuerpos sean tan débiles, Screamer...!- replicó Skywarp, cayéndose por la falta de atención en su camino.

-¡Levántate Warp!- dijo Thundercracker ayudándolo a levantarse, jaloneándolo.

-¡Eres un completo imbecil!- grito Starscream empujándolo, para que siguiera corriendo.

Las bestias no parecían sufrir de cansancio, habían corrido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, en aquel nuevo y extraño mundo todo el tiempo pasaba lento. Las criaturas sangrientas que les perseguían no tenían satisfacción, perseguían a todo ser vivo que se encontrarán, hasta atraparlos y comerlos vivos, desmembrando cada trozo de piel, arrancando pedazo de músculos, tragando todo tipo de carne. Asesinaban a sus víctimas y mordisqueaban algunas partes, nunca se acababan un cuerpo completo. Dejaban el cadáver muerto como un trozo de trapo, tirado en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, los muertos no se quedaban asi mucho tiempo, porque al cabo de un rato, su cuerpo volvía a levantarse, tomando la misma acción y rutina que las bestias que ahora dominaban el mundo que alguna vez fue humano. Lo habían visto muchas veces, en todas partes. Hasta hacia pocos dias, quedaban mas seres orgánicos sin infectar que ahora. Ahora, parecía que ellos eran los únicos que quedaban, los tres únicos seres orgánicos que el mundo resguardaba. Ahora se veían obligados a correr, correr por sus vidas, correr para salvar esos miserables cuerpos en los que habían sido condenados a pasar, quizá el resto de sus vidas, pero algo era seguro. No morirían de la misma manera que, como Starscream decía, "los estupidos humanos, se habían dejado matar, por estupidos".  
>Había una valla frente a ellos, concreto puro. Tendría algunos 3 metros de altura. Habría servido para dividir una propiedad de humanos. Era una barrera que les podría privatizar de la vida, y la libertad de tenerla, sin embargo, en aquel momento, su instinto de supervivencia no les dejaría rendirse. Sin importarles la cantidad de peso que los tres compañeros de equipo cargaban en sus espaldas, saltaron. Tomaron en sus manos bordes sobresalientes de la valla, y comenzaron a trepar por ella, tratando de llegar desesperadamente al límite de altura, sufriendo cortadas por raspar sus delicadas manos, con esas delicadas coberturas de "piel", en la textura de la barrera. El primero en llegar hasta arriba fue Thundercracker, dejándose caer literalmente hasta el suelo, levantándose de inmediato para tratar de ayudar a sus compañeros y hermanos.<p>

-¡Lánzame el cargamento!- le grito a Skywarp, quien tenia problemas para poder subir. Este asi lo hizo, liberándose del peso que cargaba y arrojándoselo a TC.

-¡Apúrate idiota!- grito Starscream, empujando a su hermano por los talones, estaba apunto de ser alcanzado por las bestias.

-¡Ya voy Screamer!-

-¡Solo cállate y avanza!-

Skywarp puso todas sus fuerzas en sus jóvenes músculos. Se impulso con los brazos, y dejo escapar un gemido de esfuerzo. Subió sus piernas y las paso al otro lado, para dejarse caer de pie. El golpe fácilmente le podía haber roto una pierna o haberle provocado un esguince, pero al ser un soldado, la experiencia le dijo que debía juntar los pies, haciendo resistencia al caer de golpe y mantener esa posición. Calló y se sostuvo de rodillas, sujetándose del suelo con las manos raspadas, ensangrentadas.

-¡Starscream, rápido!- gritó Thundercracker.

por sobre el muro observaron como su compañero ex-aéreo, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por subir, al parecer tenia poca agilidad para trepar ese tipo de muros. Sin embargo, la realidad era que desde abajo, las bestias anteriormente humanas, tiraban de los pies de Starscream, jalando el borde de sus pantalones y las correas de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda. Opto por la decisión de impulsarse con las putrefactas cabezas de los monstruos.  
>Buena decisión.<br>Las cabezas debajo de el, estaban tan pútridas, que al aplicar fuerza sobre ellas, el cráneo simplemente se desbarataba. Por la falta que material solido bajo sus pies, comenzó a resbalar nuevamente hacia el alcance de las manos de los caníbales resucitados. Su mano izquierda estaba bastante lastimada, como para seguir soportando el peso de su cuerpo y el de la mochila. Su mano cedió, intento volver a sujetarse, pero resbaló miserablemente nuevamente. Su otra mano estaba apunto de soltarse cuándo do manos le sujetaron.  
>-Te tengo, Screamer-Dijo Skywarp halando de el. Hasta levantarlo en la altura de la barda.<br>-¡Warp date prisa!- grito thundercracker con voz ahogada, soportando el peso de sus dos hermanos menores sobre su espalda.  
>Starscream recupero la fuerza y pudo sostenerse. Se sentó sobre la orilla de la barda a reposar un poco. Miró con desprecio hacia las bestias que ahora yacían bajo sus pies, intentando alcanzar miserablemente un trozo de carne de starscream, quien solo les miro nuevamente con odio y les escupió.<br>-Estupidas bestias pútridas- dijo después de escupirles.  
>-¡Eso me dolió!- dijo skywarp después de caer sobre Thundercracker.<br>-¡Quítate Warp!- se quejo su hermano mayor, por el p,eso de su hermano menor.  
>-Par de idiotas.- Dijo sacándose la mochila y arrojándola al suelo, para después saltar y rodar intencionalmente sobre si, para amortiguar el dolor de la caída.<br>Skywarp y Thundercracker se levantaron del suelo, y tomaron sus pertenencias, al igual que starscream lo hizo. Ambos hermanos, mayor y menor, observaron como su hermano del medio tenia roto su pantalón de la parte de los tobillos, al igual que sangre seca. Starscream, leyó sus miradas.  
>-Nadie me mordió, esas estupidas bestias no pudieron conmigo- Dijo altanero.<br>Thundercracker solo torció sus, ahora, azules ojos y Skywarp soltó un exalo, de alivio. Cuanto había temido por la vida de su hermano en ese momento donde la noción de supervivencia era la importante. Habían estado a punto de morir, comidos brutalmente. No habrían muerto en si, pero no era reconfortante saber que resucitarías para convertirte en uno de ellos. Persiguiendo comida, durante una "eternidad" ya que esos seres, parecían ser inmortales.  
>-Tu y tú egocentrismo, Screamer- Dijo Skywarp intentando ocultar su temor a perder a su hermano- No podríamos vivir sin el.-<br>-Deja de llamarme así- Dijo acercándosele y dándole un golpe con el dedo en el pecho.  
>-¿O que?- Dijo retándolo<br>-O tu serás el que distraiga a esos seres, dándoles tu miserable carne sin valor como alimento- Amenazó.  
>El rostro humano Skywarp reflejó un inmenso susto en sus ojos grises, su rostro palideció aun más, y su expresión de congeló. Realmente le había sonado bastante real el tono con el que Starscream había hablado de deshacerse de el.<br>-Eso nunca pasará Starscream, no serias capas de sacrificar a tu propio hermano para salvar tu miserable trasero, ¿O si?- dijo Thundercracker interviniendo, reflejando enojo en sus profundos y serenos ojos azules. Al mirar los de Starscream.  
>Starscream guardó silencio. Claro que no era capas, bajo toda esa capa de rudeza y desinterés por el bienestar de sus hermanos, estaba su verdadero sentir, la responsabilidad que sentía en su espalda de mantenerlos a los con vida al ser el líder del equipo. Lo único que quería era asustar al maldito, para que lo dejara en paz un momento. Quería a sus hermanos, claro que los quería, pero por primus que a veces podían ser muy fastidiosos. Jamas le aria verdadero daño a su familia, primero el que ellos. Pero no tenia que demostrárselo, con que el lo supiera era mas que suficiente. Se quedo pensando, mirando a la nada, como seria su vida si llegara a perder a uno de sus hermanos. Thundercracker, el mayor de los tres, el mas sereno, tranquilo, serio, responsable, inteligente, silencioso. El mas sabio de ellos, razonaba cada cosa que se aria, le daba los mejores consejos, le ayudaba en las mejores ocasiones. Ademas de su fuerza, era quien se preocupaba por mantener a sus dos hermanos menores a la linea. Desde el momento en que habían perdido a sus padres en cybertron, se había encargado de que tuvieran una buena educación y ejemplo a seguir. Incluso en aquel mundo, tan perdido, tan diferente y extraño para ellos, que ninguno de los tres conocía, ni sabia como o a donde ir, se comportaba igual, sentía miedo, mucho miedo y preocupación, pero debía dar el ejemplo a sus dos hermanos menores, de que si el no tenia miedo, ¿Porque ellos debían tenerlo?. Luego estaba Skywarp, el menor de ellos. El maldito era inexperto, impulsivo, parlanchín, miedoso, nervioso, exagerado, sensible, grosero, insoportable la mayoría de las veces... Pero, era divertido, claro que era divertido, siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas, les daba su toque de gracia. Era el menor, le faltaban miles y millones de cosas por pasar, pero sabia que algún dia, seria como Thundercracker, sabio y tranquilo, aunque sabia que tal vez se convertiría en un vividor, pero eso ya era su vida. Regreso a la realidad, en la maldita realidad en la que vivían, en un maldito mundo echo una m**rd*. Con criaturas que antes fueron humanas, infectadas, e infectando a todo mundo. Tenían que moverse rápido, las criaturas eran inteligentes, encontrarían la manera de pasar o atravesar la barda. Debían encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, en algún cuartel que los humanos usaban para recargar, o algún centro de mando, o lo que sea que les resguardara de los monstruos.<br>-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche- Dijo Starscream dando la vuelta y comenzando a avanzar.- Hagamos el menor ruido posible.  
>-De acuerdo- Dijeron ambos seguidores.<br>Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker comenzaron a moverse, caminaban. Ya no había la necesidad de correr, ahora estaban a salvo, momentáneamente a salvo. la tarde les alcanzaba, estaba por anochecer. Las calles estaban desoladas, a lo lejos podían escuchar los gemidos y quejidos de las bestias que habían dejado atrás, tratando de alcanzarlos imposiblemente. Skywarp saco una botella del liquido transparente que los humanos llamaban "agua". Al parecer era un liquido indispensable, algo asi como el energon. Sin embargo, no era necesario que el recordara tomársela, el cuerpo que ahora poseía se la pedia.  
>Caminaban por una calle de colonia, de las cuales solo hay casas y tiendas ocasiónales. En medio de una calle, había un automóvil volcado, ardiendo en llamas. Lo rodearon por la izquierda, que era el lado mas amplio por el cual podían pasar.<br>Skywarp tropezó con algo, haciendo que sus dos hermanos se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.  
>-Eres un...-<br>-Starscream- Dijo Thundercracker interviniendo en el siguiente insulto de su hermano.-Warp, arriba- Dijo tomándole una mano y haciendo que se levantara.  
>Starscream se acerco a ayudarle, pero se distrajo con el resplandor de un vidrio. Lo tomo el suelo y observo que era un rifle humano, Con una mira ajustable, la acomoda como le había enseñado un compañero que había tenido tiempo atrás en este mismo Apocalipsis, antes de el tambien hubiera sido infectado. Reviso las municiones, y estaba llena. Era un rifle de francotirador. El nunca le habían convencido las armas grandes, prefería las pequeñas, como la que portaba, a la cual por cierto le quedaban pocas balas, y no pensaba usarlas a menos que fuera realmente necesario, a causa de no hacerlo, sufrirían una persecución como la de hacia menos de media hora.<br>-Tómala- le dijo A Thundercracker extendiéndole la mano con el arma- Tu sabes usarla mejor que yo-  
>-De acuerdo.<br>Thundercracker tomo el arma y se la colgó de lado gracias a la correa que llevaba puesta.

Skywarp ya estaba durmiendo.  
>Starscream y Thundercracker estaban sentados en lados paralelos, ambos frente al fuego que habían encendido. Se habían situado en la azotea de una casa de dos pisos. Habían extraído de ella algo de agua, comida, un poco de municiones para el arma de Starscream, y ropajes para cubrirse del frio de la noche, no dormirían dentro de una casa que podría ser invadida por las criaturas fácilmente.<br>-Deberías dormir- Dijo Thundercracker.  
>-No- contestó Starscream al seco.<br>-Hace tiempo que no lo haces, tu cuerpo debe descansar.  
>-La ultima vez que lo hice Skywarp casi muere. No cargare con la muerte de mi hermano- Dijo cargando su arma y levantándose, para sentarse al borde de la azotea de la casa, vigilando.<br>-Como quieras- dijo Thundercracker acomodándose.-Cuídate.  
>-Descansa Thundercracker<p>

* * *

><p>Disculpen la mala calidad del episodio. Po<p>

dejen sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias. Sonbienvenidas.

r el celular no sube igual.

ojala les guste. dejen comentarios, criricas y sujerenciasr el celular no sube igual.


	2. Fall

Skywarp despertó. La potente luz del astro solar de aquella galaxia quemaba mas que el fuego del mismísimo Unicron. O sus cuerpos eran muy sensibles. Se levanto tapándose la luz cegadora con la mano, la pupila de sus ojos grises se ajustó al brillo, y pudo ver sin lastimarse. Quedándose sentado observo a su al rededor. Solo vio a Starscream parado al borde de la construcción humana. Busco a su hermano Thundercracker por todos lados con su mirada, pero no lo encontró.

-Donde... ¿Donde esta TC, Starscream?- preguntó con voz pasiva e inocente, como todo hermano menor le pregunta algo a su hermano mayor cuando desconoce alguna situación.

-El maldito se fue hace rato. Dijo que iría a buscar comida- Dijo algo molesto. De inmediato recordó la platica... No, el regañó que había recibido de parte de Thundercracker por la mañana.

_Es tu hermano, te llevas un simple año terrestre de edad con el. ¿ porque siempre le tratas como que no te importara?. _Pero claro que le importaba, detrás de todo ese ser escandaloso estaba su hermano, su fastidioso e inexperto hermano. Sentía culpa por ser asi con Skywarp, según Thundercracker, desde el dia que Skywarp había nacido, Starscream había sido muy duro con el. Le contestaba de mala manera a su pequeño e inocente hermano. _Eres su ejemplo a seguir Starscream, el te sigue a ti. ¿Te es muy difícil entender eso?. Acaso yo eh sido un mal ejemplo para ti? Porque de lo único que yo me eh preocupado desde el dia que naciste es darte un buen ejemplo. Te soporto, y mucho. Pero hay veces en que debo llamarte la atención._

-El esta bien Warp- Repitió con voz mas calmada y dulcificando un poco sus palabras- Ya regresará.

-Eso espero- Dijo el levantándose y colocándose junto con el.

Starscream observo sus acciones. Se paro justamente como el estaba, mirando la ciudad, y las bestias inservibles que rondaban ocasionalmente por las calles principales, claro, hasta que algo hiciera mucho o poco ruido y todas las malditas criaturas salieran a toda velocidad tras el origen. Skywarp lo imita a, tal vez inconscientemente, pero lo imita a, su toma de ser, de contestar, se pararse. El mismo cruze de brazos, la misma mirada asesina al enojarse. Starscream volvió a mirar a la nada, estaba muy preocupado. La ciudad era grande, muy muy grande y extensa. No sabia a donde irían ahora. ¿Que harían? Pasarían el resto de sus vidas corriendo y ocultándose en casas o unidades privadas de los humanos? O morirían de hambre cuando de agotara la comida, o ese extraño liquido incoloro. No estaban preparados para vivir algo asi. Y había muchos lugares donde debían buscar para estar realmente a salvo. Si es que ese lugar existía en alguna parte de ese inmenso mundo, donde ahora, eran unos pequeños insectos a comparación con sus cuerpos cybertronianos.

-Traje las provisiones- Dijo Thundercracker a la espalda de skywarp y Starscream. Haciéndolos dar un brinco del susto.

Malditos reflejos de alienígenas.

-No hagas eso Thundercracker- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo exactamente, reflejando el mismo sentir en sus ojos.

-Y dicen que no son hermanos- respondió el, ahora humano, de 25 años.-Traje algunas cosas, o comida, que me parecieron atractivas de envoltura, un poco de agua, y un nuevo pan- panta...- dijo Thundercracker hurgando en la mochila y teniendo dificultadas para pronunciar la palabra.

-¿Pantalón?- Dijo Starscream levantando una ceja.

-¡Eso!, es para ti- Se lo extendió a su hermano del medio. - Y para ti Warp- Dijo buscando la mochila.- Tu cosa favorita...-

-¡Patatas! Grito infantilmente tomando la bolsa amarilla de manos de Thundercracker.

-Cállate- Dijo Starscream dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que su h se llevará una mano al lugar del golpe.-¿Quieres que esas estupidas bestias nos encuentren?-

-Starscream...-

-Auch! Me dolió-

-No era caricia-

-Starscream- Insistió Thundercracker.

El antiguo seeker decidió guardar silencio. Era mejor no continuar, no quería recibir un verdadero regañó de Thundercracker, sabia realmente como comportarse como un padre. Y era lógico. Les llevaba diez años terrestres. _Sacrifiqué muchas cosas por ayudar a nuestra creadora a educarte a ti y a Skywarp. Desde que nuestro creador falleció después del nacimiento de Skywarp fui yo quien se encargó de muchas cosas que el dejo pendientes, como ser un padre y un hermano para ti y para el. ¿Te aria daño ser amable con el? Tu solo tienes la labor de un hermano. Sencillo._

_-_Tenemos que movernos- Dijo Starscream tomando su cargamento.-

-Starscream, cámbiate de vestimenta- le dijo Thundercracker.

-Estoy bien- Respondió ásperamente.

-Es una orden- insistió su hermano severamente, el solo renegó.

Bajo la mochila y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, cuando vio que sus dos hermanos le miraban con atención.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- Dijo levantando su mirada.

-Mmm... No, ¿Y a ti?- Dijo Skywarp sin entender la indirecta. Haciendo que Thundercracker chocara su cabeza en la palma de su mano riendo.

-Trato de cambiarme. Dejen de estarme viendo- respondió un poco molesto, sus dos hermanos solos se voltearon dándole la espalda.

-Ni que quisiéramos ver tus miserias- le recrimino Thundercracker aun riéndose.

-No entendí- Dijo Skywarp.

-No hace Falta Warp-

Starscream se bajo los pantalones, quedándose momentáneamente en sus bóxeres rojos. Tomo el nuevo pantalón que TC le había llevado y se lo puso. Era de un tono gris claro, la verdad le gustaba mas como lucia con ese que con el otro. Aunque estaba una talla ajustado, lo sentía a gusto. Tomo nuevamente la mochila y se acomodo para seguir Adelante.

-Ahora si, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-

-Adelante- Dijo Thundercracker haciéndole un gesto con las manos burlescamente para que pasara.

Starscream le empujo por el pecho levemente y comenzó a bajar las primitivas escaleras con las que los humanos que habían habitado aquellos cuarteles, usaban para subir o bajar al igual que ellos. Le siguió Thundercracker y posteriormente Skywarp. Los tres hermanos bajaron al segundo techo de la casa, quedando al nivel de la azotea de las demás casas de aquella sección de cuarteles humanos.

-Sugiero que caminemos por toda la parte superior de estas patéticas imitaciones humanas de refugio, para evitar contacto con las bestias.- argumentó Starscream.

-Y después de que se termine el supuesto camino, ¿Que aras genio?- Dijo Thundercracker cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo veremos Thundercracker, es una idea. Ademas no creo que se te ocurra algo mejor- Dijo colocándose frente a el mirándolo hacia arriba.

-Cuida el tono en el que me estas hablando- Thundercracker aprovecho su mayor altura y se agachó ligeramente hacia el rostro de su hermano .

Starscream se acobardo un poco. Thundercracker miro profundamente los ojos turquesa de su hermano, retándolo a seguirle faltando el respeto. Al no obtener respuesta mas que el acobardamiento interior de su hermano se irguió nuevamente y se descruzó de brazos. Starscream dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus hermanos. Las secciones de cuarteles humanos eran largas, gracias a primus, ademas de altas tomando en cuenta su tamaño actual. Podían escuchar los gemidos de las criaturas que caminaban sin rumbo, avanzando torpemente al arrastrar sus pies o arrastrarse por el suelo. Llegaron al final de las azoteas juntas para toparse con un árbol junto a una casa, fue la manera mas primitiva en que habían bajado de una casa desde que todo esto había comenzado. El primero en bajar fue Starscream. Después de asegurar el perímetro de al rededor sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, se acerco nuevamente al árbol y les indico a sus hermanos que podían bajar. Thundercracker bajó normalmente, pero Skywarp resbaló a la mitad del tronco y callo de espaldas, lastimándose un poco por lo que cargaba en sus espaldas. Starscream torció sus ojos, mientras Thundercracker le extendía una mano para que se levantara. El hermano de en medio comenzó a caminar rápidamente, casi trotando, para asegurarse de que las calles de adelante fueran seguras, dejando a sus hermanos, quienes caminaban tranquilamente, casi una cuadra de distancia atrás.

Starscream hiba delante de ellos,y en un momento de descuido desapareció de la vista de ambos. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y se detuvieron justo en el punto en donde habían estado caminando. Al escuchar una especie de silencio pensaron que tal es Starscream les estaba gastando una broma. Ellos estaban situados en la esquina de una sección y el había dado vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo.

-¡Starscream, déjate de bromas!- Dijo Thundercracker con voz algo alta.

Al no obtener respuesta Skywarp se puso nervioso por su hermano, mientras TC guardaba la calma. ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo?. Ambos descansaron los brazos al ver a alguien vestido con una camiseta de manga larga tri color. Sin embargo, no había dado la vuelta a la calle con la misma velocidad, la sonrisa se había borrado de sus rostros cuando vieron que su hermano corría potentemente.

-¡Corran!-

Antes de que starscream terminará su grito y orden, ambos ya estaban corriendo. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y con todas las ganas de vivir. De nuevo, igual como habían corrido el dia anterior. Skywarp se atrevió a voltear la cabeza y lo que vio le congelo la sangre. Un grupo... No, una manada de esas feroces criaturas los perseguían, invadían todo lo ancho de la calle, docenas de ellos. Todos detrás de ellos tres. Starscream era quien estaba mas cerca de ellos. Lo único que podía pedir era que el maldito corriera cada vez mas rápido para dejarlos atrás.

Starscream se había encontrado con aquella sorpresa desagradable al der la vuelta a una calle, una calle que estaba repleta de esos seres, de lo ancho y lo largo, de esquina a esquina. Al verlos dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, no lo habían visto. Pero para su mala suerte tropezó con una bicicleta y la campana que esta llevaba delató su posición, haciendo que los infectados se percataran de su presencia y corrieran uno detrás del otro para alcanzar un trozo de carne. Comenzó a correr desesperadamente para no ser alcanzado por las cosas.

Corrían por la calle humana mas larga de su existencia como terrícolas. Thundercracker era el que encabezaba aquel maratón mortal, seguido por Skywarp y Starscream, que seguían sus pasos de que caminos tomar. Aun asi, starscream no lograba alcanzar a sus hermanos y la desesperación se escuchaba en su respiración agitada, en los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos color turquesa.

-¡Busquen una manera de quitárnoslos de encima, maldición!- gritó Starscream.

-¡Thundercracker!-

-¡Ya escuche! ¡Ya escuche!- grito desesperado.

Era impotente no poder hacer nada, ademas de que llamaban mas la atención de otras mordazas o grupos de infectados que les perseguían. Skywarp tropezó. ¿Porque había sido maldecido con piernas torpes?. Starscream puso sus últimas fuerzas en sus piernas y corrió lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llego al lugar donde su hermano estaba tirado. Tomo de la agarradera de la mochila en su espalda para obligarlo a levantarse.

-¡Levante y sigue corriendo!- le dijo starscream al aventarlo para que siguiera huyendo.

-¡Dense prisa!- grito Thundercracker, quien seguía corriendo a la cabeza.

De pronto una imagen de algún puente apareció al frente. Era un puente definitivamente. De concreto, pero con un pedazo faltante. Casi un octavo de camino, era un poco largo, de aproximadamente quince minutos a pie. El hueco lo había dejado alguna bomba que los humanos habían detonado en un intento de separar la ciudad infectada del resto. Acto que obviamente no había funcionado. El puente, o lo que quedaba de el, conducía al centro de la ciudad, donde todas las personas habían sido evacuadas según leían en los diarios o, como los humanos los llamaban, periódicos. Pero aun así no podían estar seguros de que estuviera sola, de todos modos, donde se encontraban anteriormente era una ciudad muy visitada, asi que que estaba llena de las bestias. Y gran prueba de ello es que tenían literalmente a media ciudad de infectados detrás de ellos. Thundercracker tomo la decisión de seguir hacia el puente, saltar el hueco y estar a salvo por unos momentos. Era un gran plan, claro, en su mente. Regreso la mirada para ver que Starscream empujaba constantemente a Skywarp para que corriera mas rápido.

-¡Piensa en algo Thundercracker!- gritó Skywarp.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritó desesperado aun corriendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Date prisa Thundercracker!- Gritó Starscream.

Como el hermano mayor que era, tuvo que decidirse. Seguir corriendo hasta que alguno de sus hermanos se cansara completamente y los infectados comenzaran a devorarlo, oh, arriesgarse a que el agujero del puente fuera tan grande que no alcanzaran a llegar hasta el otro lado y la caída de aproximadamente 10 a 15 metros los mataría. Ya que abajo había un rio, y ninguno de los tres sabían nadar.

-¡Al frente hay un puente!- les gritó aun corriendo.

-¡Y que hay con esa maldita estructura humana!- Respondió Starscream.

-¡Esta incompleto! ¡Si salgamos podríamos llegar al otro lado!-

-¿¡Y si no!?- preguntó skywarp.

-¡La caída nos mataría!-

-¡Es mejor que morir en manos de estas estupidas bestias! ¡Thundercracker, apresúrate a llevarnos allá!- ordenó Starscream.

Su hermano obedeció. Comenzó a correr a dirección del puente. Esquivando algunos autos que aun se incendiaban, escombros de casas, y cuerpos que estaban definitivamente muertos. Sus hermanos lo seguían, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de ambos, y sus pasos nerviosos por no ser alcanzados por las bestias. Legaron al inicio del puente, la desesperación por salvar sus vidas les anima a a seguir corriendo, y tratar de correr mucho mas rápido. Thundercracker pudo observar muy claramente que el trozo faltante del puente se hacia cada vez mas grande conforme se acercaban. Comenzó a dudar que lograrían cruzarlo con vida, o si al menos lograrían cruzarlo, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, tenían a casi toda una ciudad de infectados persiguiéndoles. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, el momento en el que debían saltar, con todas sus fuerzas. Thundercracker corrió aún más rápido. Justo en el momento en que el puente se cortaba, salto. Con el impulso que llevaba de la velocidad al correr. Los latidos de su corazón parecían ser muy lentos hasta hacia unos segundos. Comenzó a descender mucho antes de llegar al otro extremo. Colgando del otro extremo del puente habían barrillas y alambres, se sujeto de una barrilla que unía inútilmente lo que quedaba del puente. Avanzó colgando en Ella hasta llegar al otro extremo y estar algo seguro, puro ver como Skywarp salto, sorprendentemente mucho mas alto que el, tal vez por su menor peso y lo poco que llevaba en su cargamento, logro llegar casi hasta el otro extremo, colgando de un alambre resistente, sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse, cuando Thundercracker le tomo y le estaba ayudando a subir.

-Ya te tengo- le dijo a su nervioso y asustado hermano menor.

El grito de Starscream les hizo voltear, hiba a caer. Había saltado con menor potencia, sin embargo estaba cayendo cerca de ellos, asi que Skywarp estiro una de sus manos y le sujeto del brazo. Starscream tomo con su otro brazo el mismo alambre del que Skywarp se sujetaba. Volteo hacia atrás, para ver el otro extremo del puente, y asi los tres vieron como las estupidas bestias, caían una detrás de la otra, hasta el rio de abajo y la corriente se los llevaba. Un ligero alivio corrió por sus venas, sus latidos comenzaban a regularizarse, su respiración se estabilizó. Thundercracker estaba acostado boca abajo en el duelo del puente, estirando al máximo du brazo izquierdo para no dejar caer a su hermano, quien a su vez, sujeta a a su otro hermano. Parecían una cadena humana, sujetándose uno al otro para no dejarse caer. La mano sudurosa de Starscream cedió y resbaló un poco del alambre, provocando que Thundercracker y Skywarp calleran. Su hermano menor no se a tonto, y se sujeto de su pierna, y con la otra sujeto a Thundercracker. Starscream ahora tenia ya sus dos manos para sujetarse firmemente.

-Y ahora?- dijo Skywarp.

-Thundercracker, sujétate del alambre firmemente y después suéltate del agarre de Skywarp para que te puedas agarrar con firmeza del alambre con ambas manos. - Dijo Starscream- Y tu, has exactamente lo mismo. Tengan mucho cuidado.-

Sus hermanos obedecieron y comenzaron a hacer cada movimiento con extremada cautela. Cuando ambos estuvieron sujetándose por su cuenta, hicieron lo mismo que su hermano de Enmedio hacia, subir por el alambre. Impulsándose con los pies y jalando su peso con las manos, comenzaba a lastimarles por el peso y lo caliente que el alambre estaba, pero tenían que soportarlo, si no, caerían diez metros al cauce de un rio con una corriente muy rápida. Starscream se apresuro a subir, cuando estuvo arriba, retiro su mochila de la espalda y ayudo a Skywarp a subir,tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo. Cuando ambos estuvieron arriba, tomaron a Thundercracker. Sin que sus dos hermanos se percataran, un trozo fino de metal saliente de la estructura del puente, lastimo la pierna de Thundercracker, el metal era tan filoso que traspasó la mezclilla, aun siendo gruesa y dura, y además le hizo una herida grande en la pierna izquierda de Thundercracker. Sentía como comenzaba a sangrar, pero no dijo nada, no quería alarmar a sus hermanos. Terminaron de ayudarlo a subir y se Thundercracker se sentí en el suelo, mientras Starscream permanecía de pie y Skywarp acostado en el piso. Los tres estaban bastante agitados.

-¿Y ahora... Ahora que?- pregunto Skywarp.

-Ahora...hay que... Ir a buscar un refugio que pueda ser estable- dijo Starscream.

Skywarp hurgo en su mochila en busca de mas liquido incoloro. Pero no lo encontró.

-Hay que buscar más combustible Screamer-

-No me... Llames así.- Dijo su hermano aun agitado.

-Me parece una buena idea Warp.- comentó Thundercracker.

-Hay muchos vehículos humanos. Deberían de tener algunas provisiones. Todos intentaban escapar- Dijo Starscream recuperando su respiración normal.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Skywarp levantándose al igual que TC.

Comenzaron a caminar, los tres en linea recta aunque separados. Se paraban a revisar los automóviles que estaban durante su camino. No encontraban mayores cosas a pequeñas latas de comida, y una o dos botellas de agua, a medio tomar o prácticamente con nada. Skywarp encontró un arma pequeña, al igual que la de Starscream, pero este se la quito, "Eres demasiado torpe para manejarla". Y se la quedo, el maldito se la quedo. Bueno, de todas formas no sabia dispararla. Thundercracker por otro lado, encontró una maleta con ropa, en realidad solo quedaban pocas prendas que estuvieran en buen estado, y para su surte, encontró un pantalón ( Y dale con los pantalones), y se lo cambio, no quería que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de su herida y alarmar a Skywarp, y hacer que Starscream se pusiera de mal humor, o muy exagerado. No sabia como hiba a reaccionar, tenia serios problemas de Bipolaridad, según Skywarp, y el comenzaba a creerlo tambien. Era de un tono azul fuerte. Al poco tiempo se reunió con sus dos hermanos, que estaban tan agitados por el calor del sol y de haber corrido que se colocaron bajo la sombra de un autobús humano.

-Y ¿Que encontraron?- Preguntó Starscream, recibiendo sus mangas largas a la altura casi de su hombro, dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos y su piel clara. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, que tenia la camiseta principal de color blanco con dos rayas gruesas de color rojo en forma vertical, que partían del cuello hasta el final de la camiseta, y las mangas largas eran de color azul celeste. Las cuales ya estaban recortadas por haberlas arremangado.

-No mucho- Respondió Skywarp, comenzando a hacer lo mismo que su hermano. Su camiseta era igual en estilo pero con colores diferentes. Era negra, con dos rayas blancas y sus mangas púrpuras. Por el color oscuro de su camiseta, era el que sufría de mayor calor.

-¿Y tu Thundercracker?- dijo Starscream. Volteando a verlo hacia arriba ya que estaba de pie, y entrecerrando un poco sus ojos por la luz del sol.

-Tube casi la misma suerte que ustedes, pero encontré tres botellas de agua, llenas- Dijo sacando de su mochila las botellas y arrojándoles una a sus hermanos para quedarse con la otra.

El llevaba una camiseta al igual que ellos, de manga larga y del mismo estilo, pero igualmente de diferente color. Era una camiseta azul celeste, con dos rayas blancas y las mangas negras. Las cuales tambien se arremango. Los tres llevaban tenis, estilo converse de botita. Los de Thundercracker eran negros, los De Skywarp eran púrpuras, y los del sexy Starscream eran Azul celeste. Skywarp llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, Starscream uno en color gris, y Thundercracker uno de color azul fuerte. Sin embargo, puesto a que Starscream había sufrido un daño en su ropa baja anterior, había tenido que cambiarla, y ahora, el pantalón que llevaba le quedaba un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, sin m embargo era de su talla.

-Y que hacemos?- pregunto Skywarp después de tomarse toda el agua de la botella.

-Seguir buscando provisiones, tenemos muy pocas.- Dijo Starscream.

Skywarp saco la bolsa amarilla de patatas que Thundercracker le había llevado en la mañana, las abrió y metió una mano, tomando las mas posibles y las metió todas a su boca. Y aun comiendo, extendió la bolsa a Starscream.

-Si que te gustan estas cosas verdad Warp?- Dijo su hermano tomando la bolsa, y volteando a ver como su hermano asentía con la cabeza mientras aun masticaba su comida favorita- Bueno, veamos que tal esta esta especie de combustible humano.-

Tomo un trozo de una patata de la bolsa y la comió. Su rostro de iluminó patéticamente, debido a que el sabor le había gustado, sus papilas gustativas habían reaccionado favorablemente. Metió su mano a la bolsa de tamaño mediano, debido a que habían visto mas chicas y mas grandes a esa, y saco un puño y las metió a su boca casi tan desesperadamente como la había echo Skywarp. Y comenzó a masticar. Ahora en la bolsa solo quedaba una tercera parte.

-¡Dámelas! ¡Te las vas a acabar!- Dijo Skywarp jalando la bolsa de manos de Starscream.

-¡No! ¡Tu siempre comes de esto!- dijo su hermano aun con comida en la boca.

Thundercracker rodó los ojos, la pelea infantil de sus hermanos era fastidiante. Se veían como dos niños humanos inmaduros al pelear por una miserable bolsa de Patatas, y eso era lo que eran. Starscream con 15 años humanos y Skywarp con 14.

-¡Que me las des!-

-¡Ya basta!- Grito con su potente y gruesa voz, sin importarle si había infectados cerca de ellos o no. - Yo me quedaré con eso- Dijo tomando la bolsa y comiéndose el interior.

Sus hermanos transformaron sus rostros, con expresiones de enojo e inconformidad.

-Pero me las diste a mi, no es justo TC- amonestó Skywarp.

-Yo tambien tengo hambre Warp- Dijo su hermano comiendo lo que quedaba de la bolsa de patatas.

-De acuerdo. Hay que movernos, en la ciudad debe haber mucha comida.- Dijo starscream levantándose.

-Sin combustible transparente? ¿Con este sol?- Dijo Skywarp levantándose también.

-Warp tiene razón Starscream, deberíamos esperar un poco- pidió Thundercracker.

-De acuerdo, si quieren quedarse aquí hasta que anochezca y los infectados los encuentren. Quédense, yo me voy.- Dijo Starscream en tono irónico, comenzando a caminar dándoles la espalda.

Sus dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente y después comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente para alcanzar a su hermano.

Caminaban por el puente, dándoles rodeos a los automóviles. De vez en cuando buscaban algo que les pudiera servir, sin embargo, no encontraban nada. Dias anteriores habían visto de lejos como vehículos aéreos aterrizaban y llevaban a los humanos, al igual de lo que escuchaban en un primitivo radio de comunicación, que Skywarp había perdido. Se habían llevado a todos los habitantes con vida y que no estuviesen enfermos o infectados.

Los cuerpos que se encontraban tenían un agujero de bala, en la cabeza, la mayoría en la frente, entre sus dos ojos. Esos cuerpos tenían las características de haber estado infectados antes de que ese tiro les atravesara la cabeza. A algunos les faltaba un brazo, ambos, o una pierna. Tenían mordidas y arrancadas de piel en la cara, en su cuerpo, o los que tenían brazos, en sus hombros. Hacían ruido, y ninguna bestia pútrida se les acercaba, o ninguno de los cuerpos se levantó. Era algo extraño, tal vez la ciudad realmente había sido evacuada, pero no en su totalidad, aun no llegaban al centro, les faltaba sobrevivir a esa conquista.

Starscream se había cansado de llevar su mochila en la espalda, asi que se la quito y la cargo con la agarradera. Skywarp y Thundercracker iban tras de su hermano, platicando casualmente, cuando Thundercracker observo lo pegado que el pantalón le quedaba a su hermano. No pudo despegar la vista de su trasera, ya que al caminar se le notaba aun mas, comenzó a reír para si, hasta que se lo comento a Skywarp, y comenzó a reír tambien. Hasta que ninguno de los dos resistió y tuvo que decirle algo a Starscream.

-Pero que buen cuerpo tienes Screamer, y ese pantalón que llevas lo resalta- Dijo Thundercracker entre risas, haciendo que su hermano riera nuevamente.

Starscream se paro y volteó.

-Se que el pantalón me queda ajustado, pero no creo que se me vea mal- respondió casual.

Thundercracker no pudo evitar observar el bulto de su hermano, que por cierto era mayor que el de el mismo y el pantalón lo remarcaba aun más.

-Claro, lo que tu digas-

-No es envidia TC?- dijo starscream levantando una ceja.

Thundercracker comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en la pierna que se había lesionado a causa de la lamina de metal. Se quejo del dolor agachándose para poner una mano en su área lastimada.

-¿TC, estas bien?- pregunto su hermano menor.

-Si. Si estoy bien-

-Eso espero, porque no sabemos nada de reparaciones o medicina humana- Dijo Starscream. Ocultando su preocupación.- Sigamos, y dejen de estarme deseando con la mirada-

-A ti?-

Sus dos hermanos comenzaron a reír. Se reían de el. Comenzó a caminar fastidiado. Cuando escuchó un ruido de pasos. Se alarmó y regreso corriendo donde sus hermanos reían, les jalo de las agarraderas de las mochilas y se colocaron detrás de un camión repartidor que estaba volcado.

-Cállense par de idiotas- Dijo en susurro cuando sus hermanos aun reían en voz baja. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, hasta que del otro lado del puente, apareció una humana.

Si, una humana, viva, sana. Traía con ella un carrito rojo grande. Como para cargar provisiones. Pero no hiba sola, hiba con. Un animal grande, que jalaba con la otra mano. Un... Un... ¡Caballo!, los tres la veían por debajo del camión, bueno solo veían sus piernas, las cuales estaban descubiertas porque llevaba un short corto, unas botas y unas mallas negras translúcidas, en sus botas llevaba dos cuchillos en cada una, y en sus piernas otros dos. Skywarp hizo un ruido y ella se detuvo. Su caballo de alarmó.

-Tranquilo.- Escuchó Starscream, se dirigía a su amigo.

-Skywarp cállate- Dijo starscream en silencio.

-Debe ser una rata. Nada mas.- starscream se asomo un poco mas, y la observo con delicadeza.

Sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello era lacio, como el de ellos, solo que en castaño claro, casi rubio. Tenia un cuerpo atractivo, era muy muy bonita...¡Esperen! ¿Starscream sintiéndose atraído por una humana? ¡Imposible! ... ¿No?. Su piel era clara, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes verde militar. Era aproximadamente se su misma altura, (1.70).

Starscream se había quedado tan embobado pensando en ella, que no se percató del momento en que se alejó de allí.

-Starscream, el carrito que lleva esta lleno de provisiones. ¿Las tomamos?- Susurro Skywarp.

-Si, rápido- Dijo empujándolos para que salieran por enfrente, y el comenzó a salir por detrás, cuando salio volteo su cuerpo que aun se arrastra a por el suelo, y quedo bocariba.

-¡Muer...!-

La humana estaba parada sobre el, apuntándole con una pistola. Habría estado dispuesta a disparar, cuando vio el rostro que puso al ver que era alguien vivo. Se paralizo de inmediato. Thundercracker y Skywarp corrieron hacia atrás del camión con el carrito de provisiones.

-¿Que paso... ¡Wow!-dijo Skywarp.

La joven humana volteó a ver a los hermanos del que están apunto de matar. Subió la mano en la que llevaba una pistola, y disparo. Los tres jóvenes se cubrieron la cabeza. Skywarp y Thundercracker se tiraron al suelo. Ella comenzó a correr hacia su caballo.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- dijo Starscream levantándose, y siguiéndola. Sin embargo. Ella ya estaba sobre su caballo y andaba a trote cada vez mas rápido. Hasta perderse entre los autos del puente.

-Sigámosla. Ella sabe a donde va-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>aquí esta el segundo episodio. ojala les guste! :# dejen reviews please!<p>

soldier fuera!


	3. Perdòn

**Hola de nuevo, lo se, hace años que no actualizaba el fic, pero pues la inspiracion se fue pero...**

**-Mi inspiracion regreso!-**

**-"****_No parece.."_**

**_-!CALLATE!_**

**_Okno... en fin, con todo y pena les dejo este humilde cap. ojala les guste._**

-Starscream, por favor- dijo skywarp apretando su entre pierna, dejando de caminar.

Su hermano suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

-¿No puedes resistir un poco más, Skywarp?- preguntó.-Solo ve y ya-

-No puedo, es más difícil de lo que parece- Respondió su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes 'Warp? Llevamos casi cuatro días en esta forma, y ni siquiera lo has intentado- comento Thundercracker cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que yo… Te vi haciéndolo el otro día- dijo apenándose- Te vi descargando tus líquidos innecesarios.-

-¿¡Me viste haciendo que!? ¡Skywarp eso es privado!- le recrimino molesto, mientras Starscream comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Tranquilízate… El lado bueno es que lo haces mucho mejor que Starscream-

-¿¡Me has visto a mi también!?- Gritó dejando de reírse.

-Pues si.- se sonrojo- Pero, ve el lado bueno, lo tienes más grande que Thundercracker- sonrió nervioso.

-¡Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer!- le gritaron sus dos hermanos mayores, molestos.

-Bueno, ya… peor no se…-

-¡Ahora!-

Skywarp dejo su mochila en el suelo y se fue por detrás de un camión volcado. Thundercracker no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el bulto de su hermano, Starscream, quien estaba de lado a él y le proporciono una mejor vista del tamaño de su entre pierna-

-¿Es verdad lo que Skywarp dijo?- pregunto curioso.

Starscream solo volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Una sonrisa burlesca y picara, que le afirmaba que lo que su hermano menor había dicho era totalmente cierto.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco?- pregunto Thundercracker con voz cansada y quejumbrosa.

Starscream se detuvo de golpe, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, mirando a Skywarp quien tenía el mismo rostro de confusión y después desviando ambos la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Am… Tc. ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Skywarp

-Sí, solo estoy un poco casado, eso es todo- respondió agitado.-

-SI, ese es el asunto. Tu nunca te cansas- dijo Starscream extrañado, observando detenidamente a su hermano. Noto, después de unos instantes, claramente como su hermano mayor, tenía una pierna menos apoyada que la otra. –Skywarp. ¿Ves ese camión grande, pintado de azul, por allá lejos?- dijo Strascream sin voltear-

-Amm... Si, ya lo vi-

-Quiero que vayas y revises si hay algo que pueda servirnos, me parece que anteriormente de ahí sacamos agua.- dijo mirando a TC entrecerrando sus ojos turquesas.

-Bien, ahora regreso.-

Skywarp se fue, y Starscream se acerco a thundercracker.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-¿Conmigo? nada…-

Starscream estiro una de sus manos y la paso por el muslo derecho de su hermano, que se quejo ligeramente. Miro sus dedos y después se los enseño a su hermano

-¿Nada? Entonces explícate, porque hay sangre en tu pantalón?-

-Cuando lo tome ya estaba así.-

-Y la tierra?-

-Hace unas horas estábamos sentados descansando.-

Starscream entre cerró los ojos nuevamente, dudoso y desconfiado, después de unos momentos, sin previo aviso, le soltó una patada a la pierna herida de Thundercracker. Su hermano mayor, alcanzó a leer sus pensamientos y se preparo para el fuerte golpe que le dio minutos después. Soporto y suprimió el grito de dolor que estuvo a pocos segundos de soltar, y se limito a hacer una pequeña mueca de sorpresa y dolor ante el golpe.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo con voz ahogada por el dolor- Todo en orden- sonrió fingiendo.

-Regrese- dijo Skywarp inocentemente- si, tenías razón Screamer, está lleno de ese liquido transparente-

-De acuerdo- starscream tiro la mochila que cargaba y se quito la camiseta.

Sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo, no por el acto, si no por lo que se rebeló. Starscream realmente era el más guapo y atractivo de los tres. No era como si no lo supieran, o como si ninguna femme se los hubiera dicho; (porque realmente siempre se los decían) pero jamás lo habían confirmado. Su delgado abdomen poseía la marca de que era fuerte, con un abdomen estilizado y marcado. Sus pectorales, no negaban sus marcas de ejercicio, y sus fuertes brazos rebelaban sus músculos. Su piel era blanca, realmente blanca. Hacia contraste con su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos turquesa.

-¿Qué me están viendo, par de tontos?- dijo molesto guardando la camiseta en su mochila.

-Lo ridículo que te ves- respondió Thundercracker queriendo ocultar su impresión por lo espectacular que era su hermano (xD).

-Me veo mejor que tu- respondió colgándose en un solo hombro el equipaje- Hay que movernos más rápido. La ciudad aun está lejos, Y si nos apresuramos, podremos llegar hasta ella antes del anochecer.

-De acuerdo-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, siguiéndolo a él. Thundercrakcer ahora entendía, porque Starcream siempre había tenido Femmes con quienes salir. No había un solo día, que Starscream no tuviera ocupado por la noche y por la mañana; si es que llegaba a dormir la noche anterior para tener su cita matutina. Dentro de la academia, fue el él que siempre estaba rodeado de las femmes más bellas de la clase, o de los demás. Jamás entendería, como era posible, que su hermano, tan adicto a la interfaz, nunca tuvo ni un solo Sparkling. Jamás usaba protección, y nunca tuvo ningún problema. Sin embargo, siempre le recriminaba que jugara con las femmes, que en realidad se enamoraban de él. Algún día, alguien lo haría pagar todas las que había hecho. Y ese día no estaba bastante lejos.

La noche les había alcanzado. Estaban justo a unos cuantos pasos de entrar a la ciudad, cuando se sentaron a descansar en una banca que antes había sido de color verde… ahora, sin embargo, aun tenia lugares donde se apreciaba su antiguo color, removiendo la sangre seca, claro está.

-Debemos buscar un lugar donde podemos escondernos, y pasar la noche- comento Thundercracker.

-Concuerdo con TC, Screamer. ¿Se te ah ocurrido algo?- siguió Skywarp.

-No, nada…- miro hacia el frente y observo una construcción bastante alta. Parecía ser lo que había oído a los humanos llamas, "tiendas departamentales". Su altura seria lo de unos 6 metros. Suficiente para ocultarse un buen tiempo, o inclusive vivir allí hasta que regresaran a su antigua forma, si algún día regresaban. –Si, si tengo un plan. ¿Ven aquella construcción tintada de …?-

El sonido de gemidos les envolvió los oídos y les erizo la piel. Skywarp de inmediato se paralizo, y Thundercracker dejo en blanco su mente. A la distancia de una cuadra, en dimensiones de ciudades grandes, un grupo reducido en número de bestias sin vida, pero mayor que el de ellos, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos con pazos torpes. No movieron ni un solo musculo, hasta que una de ellas, comenzó a correr cojeando hacia ellos. Y se hubieran quedado allí, paralizados del miedo, sin tener idea de que hacer o a donde ir, si Starscream no hubiera reaccionado de inmediato y jalado de los brazos a sus dos hermanos, levantándolos de la banca, para que comenzaran a correr; ahora ninguno de los tres estaría con vida.

Las bestias pútridas les perseguían de cerca, sus instintos más primitivos les proporcionaban fuerzas para seguir persiguiendo a sus tres presas, que ahora, estaban bastante desnutridos. ¿Quién diría que tres días de no comer bien, múltiples corridas, y huidas por salvar tu vida, te harían perder peso endemoniadamente?. La calle por la que corrían era más bien una avenida, que bien, era ciertamente la avenida principal de aquella ciudad.

-¿¡Algún plan!?- grito Skywarp desesperado. Volteo a ver a sus hermanos correr, y perdió de vista su camino, así que se estrello en un poste de luz hecho de metal, y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Idiota!- grito Starscream levantándolo, mientras corría con él en brazos.

-¿Hacia dónde?-

-¡A las escaleras que dan al techo del edificio tintado de blanco!-

-¡No las veo!-

-¡Encuéntralas!-

Thundercracker podía escuchar como las pisadas de su hermano de en medio comenzaban a hacerse más lentas del cansancio. No era cuestión de mucho tiempo para que Starscream se desplomara con Skywarp en brazos. No era por debilidad, en lo absoluto. Era por la falta de nutrientes que su cuerpo nuevo, exigía, para mantenerse en condiciones. Con noches poco acogedoras y lugares poco aptos para dormir, mas la suma de mala alimentación y poco liquido refrescante, sus cuerpos eran la mala combinación de desnutrición. Thundercracker dio casi la vuelta completa a aquella construcción, y jamás vio ninguna escalera, puede que allá sido por los nervios, o la desesperación, pero nunca vio ni una sola manera de subir a la parte superior de aquel edificio. Sin embargo, había un par de puertas de cristal abiertas a lo largo y a lo ancho.

-¡Starscream…!- al regresar la mirada, vio como su hermano, yacía en el suelo.

Skywarp ahora despierto, el maldito se habría quedado adolorido por unos instantes solamente, que en aquellas circunstancias, había parecido una eternidad. Al parecer, era ahora Starscream, quien si estaba desmayado. Skywarp lo jalaba del brazo derecho, arrastrándolo por todo el camino. Thundercracker se regreso rápidamente y tomo a Starscream pasando uno de sus brazos por la cabeza.

-Ve y mantén la puerta abierta- le ordeno a Skywarp, quien obedeció y corrió, torpemente tropezó dos veces, pero llegó y sostuvo la puerta.

Thundercracker aprecio de reojo como las bestias infernales aun les seguían desesperadamente, intentando alcanzarles. Y si él no se apuraba a llevarse el y su hermano, eso se haría realidad.

-¡Apresúrate!-

-¡Cárgalo tu! ¡Es pesado!-

Thundercracker llego a la puerta apenas. Arrastrando las piernas de su hermano, y las suyas propias del cansancio. Skywarp se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y cubrirla lo más rápidamente posible, con un mueble que llenaba ala perfección el tamaño de la puerta de cristal, había más cosas al frente que servían para cubrirla, pero ahora no tenían fuerzas para colocarlas todas, como en las demás compuertas, del mismo modo que jamás se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, y que todas las demás compuertas estaban cubiertas del mismo modo. Thundercracker dejo caer sin ninguna delicadeza, a Starscream en el suelo y frio piso. Aun estaba sin su camiseta, y su abdomen estaba ahora más sucio que antes, sin embargo, seguía notándose su tono de piel, su abdomen marcado, y sus pectorales.

Thdercracker se dejo resbalar hasta estar en el suelo. Tratando de procesar lo que había pasado, y en cuanto tiempo lo había hecho.

Skywarp se dejo caer al suelo, acostado. Su pecho se movía al unisonó con la velocidad de su respiración. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a coronar la frente de Thundercracker y las mejillas de Skywarp, que escurrían por toda su cara. Cuando Skywarp se sento, su hermano mayor pudo observar la marca que había dejado el golpe que ser había dado en el poste. Era una marca semi redonda, en color rojo vivo, y con gotas de sangre escurriendo por el lado derecho de su frente, junto con el borde superior de su ojo. Eso hiba a dejar un buen moretón, y un ojo algo inchado, a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Te duele 'warp?- pregunto su hermano con voz aun agitada.

-Un poco…- respondió de la misma manera pero sin importancia- Eh recibido golpes más fuertes de Starscream- Dijo con algo de enojo.

-Te acaba de salvar la vida- Recordó Thundercracker con voz gruesa y severa, haciendo que su hermano menor se sintiera culpable- Starscream no da mucho a conocer sus sentimientos, pero le importas… Le importamos, de otro modo, nos habría dejado allí en la banca, paralizados de miedo para que nos las arregláramos por nuestra cuenta-

-Creo que es el, quien lleva toda la carga de los tres.- Comento Skywarp.

-No debes dudarlo… Y nunca se lo hemos agradecido, nos la pasamos recriminándole sus errores, y nunca le agradecemos lo que ah hecho por nosotros, desde siempre, no solo en este otro infierno.-

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?-

-Deberíamos de… ¡AHG!- Thundercracker tomo con fuerza su pierna herida, apretándola para que no le doliera mas, entumiéndola-

-TC, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto su hermano menor preocupado.

-Si 'Warp tranquilo, yo estoy bien- Mintió para tranquilizarlo- Deberías dormir, yo me quedare despierto esta noche.-

-No creo que pueda-

-Inténtalo. Descansa-

-De acuerdo, cuídate Tc-

-Sí, eso hare.- Respondió con voz perdida.

En todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron charlando, el cual no fue mucho, jamás se percataron de una silueta que les observo, desde principio a fin de su plática. Y que les espiaba en silencio, en espera del momento adecuado.


	4. Megs

Thundercracker despertó.

Probablemente por la luz del sol que comenzaba a molestarle, marcando todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro de un enrojecimiento superficial.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de despertar por completo; tapo la luz del sol con su mano derecha, y al intentar levantarse, sintió un tremendo dolor en su pierna herida. Era como si tuviera una colonia completa de hormigas que comían carne, justo en ese punto de cuerpo. Al levantar la mirada, intentando reprimir su dolor, limitándose a gestos y leves gruñidos, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos, no estaban donde deberían de estar.

Se levanto de golpe, y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito de dolor, gracias a que alcanzo a reaccionar antes de gritar fuertemente. Al poner más atención al suelo, se percato de que había gotas de sangre, que luego se convirtió en un gran charco, y después, parecían marcas de arrastre de alguna extremidad. Su cuerpo se congelo momentáneamente, y los nervios se apoderaron de su mente. Comenzó a caminar con desesperación, temiendo lo peor, y persiguiendo las manchas de sangre, que eran constantes. Sintiéndose con miedo de no haber cumplido con su labor de permanecer toda la noche despierto para cuidar de sus hermanos. La noche anterior no había hecho un buen trabajo como hermano mayor, y quizá sus consecuencias ya habían tomado crédito. Se permitió agacharse, y embarrar un poco de sangre en su dedo índice, de su mano derecha. La sangre era casi completamente liquida, parecía que apenas comenzaba a coagularse, como había leído en un libro de medicina humana, uno de los primeros días que hacían de humanos. Skywarp había tomado una navaja para cortar un fruto humano, y en lugar de cortar la raíz, se había cortado el dedo. No había sido una gran cortada, pero aun tenía la marca y la piel un poco abierta.

Su dedo sucio, oscureció un poco la sangre. Se limpio embarrándola en su camiseta y siguió avanzando, subió a pie unas escaleras que, hasta hace pocos días, habían sido eléctricas. Su pierna le molestaba cada vez más, punzándole constantemente, y aumentando su dolor. Se preguntaba porque una simple cortada le podía causar tanto dolor. La realidad era, que en el momento de la cortada, unos trozos de la lamina de metal se habían quedado dentro de la pierna de Thundercracker, los cuales, junto con tierra, sudor, suciedad y constante movimiento, se habían convertido en una infección que se estaba traspasando a todo su musculo, y que si no era tratada a tiempo, podría causarle una infección aun más grave, y ocasionar que fuese necesario que le cortaran la pierna. Pero eso ninguno de los tres lo sabía… aun.

Sus hermanos ni si quiera sabían que estaba herido, y como no sabía el nivel de gravedad, no tenía planeado decirles. Era un simple dolor, que en un par de días más se le pasaría. Se apretó la zona de su dolor un momento, tratando de aminorarlo, y siguió su camino en busca de sus hermanos. Ahora se encontraba en el segundo piso, de un centro departamental de quizá cuatro pisos. La sangre parecía más fresca conforme avanzaba.

El rastro cambiaba de dirección, girando al lado derecho en uno de los pasillos consiguientes. Y volvía girar para desaparecer dentro de una de las tiendas departamentales. A la mitad del pasillo, el miedo de haber perdido a sus hermanos desapareció, pues empezó a escuchar voces en susurro, de acerco cuidadosamente a la entrada y trato de escuchar con más atención lo que esas voces decían.

-"…Y nada de esto a Thundercracker. ¿Te queda claro?- esa era la voz de Starscream, obviamente, pues Skywarp no tenía esa soberbia y superioridad en su voz.

-"Pero, Starscream, eso está mal. Thundercracker es nuestro hermano mayor, debe saber lo que sucedió con tu brazo"- esa si era la voz de Skywarp, noble, humilde e inocente.

-"Bien, si quieres decirle hazlo, pero ya sabes que es lo que te hare si es que le dices"- dijo para intimidarlo.

Thundercracker se molesto con más con ese último comentario de Starscream y entro.

-¿Qué es lo que le harás si me dice, Starscream?- dijo entrando cruzándose de brazos, dejando helados a sus hermanos con su presencia, aparentemente inesperada- Me encantaría saberlo, así que adelante, dímelo. Seré todo audio a tus comentarios-

Starscream, quien aun estaba sin su camiseta, con su sucio y cuadrado abdomen al descubierto, tenía todo el antebrazo derecho vendado. Desde su muñeca hasta su codo, o poco antes. Skywarp llevaba en sus manos un frasco y en la otra una jeringa.

En el suelo había varios frascos más de ese mismo medicamento, y mucha sangre. Un tubo de crema transparente, y muchos algodones, una botella vacía que decía "alcohol", tijeras y muchas servilletas, manchadas o totalmente empapadas de sangre, obviamente, de la de Starscream.

Thundercracker, miro hasta entonces, a Skywarp. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el estado se su ojo. No obstruía en lo absoluto con su mirada, pero todo el contorno de su ojo era de color morado oscuro, por no decir negro. Su ante frete, ósea el lugar que hay en medio del contorno de sus ojos y su frente, exactamente el lugar donde se encontraban las cejas, aun lo tenía con una marca de golpe. La sangre que había brotado comenzaba a cicatrizarse.

Miro de nuevo al suelo, a los pies de sus hermanos. Había un libro de medicina grueso. También con algunas manchas de sangre y dedos pintados del mismo liquido rojo y vital.

La camiseta de Skywarp, así como el abdomen de Starscream y las manos de ambos, estaban llenas de sangre, ya seca, por su poca cantidad. El rostro de Skywarp estaba pálido, probablemente por los nervios y el susto de ver llegar a Thundercracker. Pero, la palidez del cuerpo y rostro de Starscream, no se debían a eso, en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto molesto de nuevo, al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio y de intercambio de miradas.

-Nada relevante Thundercracker- respondió Starscream, intentado que su voz no sonara cansada, herida o nerviosa, que era como se sentía en ese momento realmente- Vuelve a dormir-

-Starscream…- susurro Skywarp.-

-¿Qué?- se quejo du hermano. Skywarp solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Thundercracker.

Su mirada seria y enojada, penetro hasta las entrañas de Starscream, haciéndole pasar saliva de los nervios.

-¿No paso nada?- TC se acerco al suelo, tomo las tijeras. Aparto a Skywarp con un empujón tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo, dejando desconcertados a sus dos hermanos.

Tomo con brusquedad el brazo vendado de Starscream por el medio. Su hermano soltó un grito de dolor bastante fuerte, pero Thundercracker no se detuvo. Abrió las tijeras y con el filo, rajo hasta cortar los vendajes del brazo de Starscream. Quito con brutalidad las vendas que aun no se habían caído, ignorando por completo los quejido, gemidos y gritos de dolor que su hermano emanaba. Thundercracker no podía ver, pero Skywarp no podía dejar de hacer gestos de dolor en silencio, pensando que Thundercracker era una bestia al lastimar así a Starscream. Después de tanto trabajo que le había costado hacerle los vendajes, y soportar toda la sangre que escurría de su brazo. Bajo la mirada y observo toda la sangre seca que había en sus manos, su ropa, sus antebrazos, el suelo, el abdomen descubierto y sucio de Starscream...

Finalmente la herida… o más bien las, quedaron descubiertas ante los ojos de Thundercracker, quien se echó para atrás de inmediato por reflejo. Nunca se supo si de miedo, de impresión, o de algún otro sentimiento que habría tenido en aquel momento.

El ante brazo de Starscream, parecía que había sido masticado por algo o alguien, o quizá algunos, pero no hubiera podido ser arrancado. Tenía marcas de mordidas, y aruños. Sin embargo, eran muy largas, profundas y gruesas, algunas se cruzaban con otras. Se podía ver el musculo debajo de su piel… la que quedaba. Skywarp, cubrió infantilmente sus ojos. Tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Si, tenía catorce años humanos, pero para un Cybertroniano, aun era una edad muy inferior. Podía ser que empezara su desarrollo hacia la adolescencia cybertroniana y humana, pero o era de piedra. O no podía fingir que era de piedra, porque simplemente no lo era. Amaba a sus hermanos, y por supuesto que le dolía ver a alguno lastimado, en peligro, o simplemente triste, débil o cansado, y que él no pudiera hacer mucho, o no poder hacer definitivamente nada para ayudarlo. Y justo ahora se sentía peor que cualquier otra vez, pues lo que le pasaba a Starscream justo ahora, era por su culpa. Su hermano se lo había dicho, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente era cierto.

*Flashback*

Habían salido por la mañana a explorar los al rededores de la ciudad a la que habían llegado. Starscream y Skywarp se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba la carretera fuera del puente, que daba a la ciudad, en busca de algún animal orgánico que les pudiera dar alimento fresco, no como las múltiples latas o bolsas con comida rancia que habían encontradas tiradas por las calles, o las avenidas, o dentro de los automóviles volcados de las calles desoladas de los pequeños pueblos por los que habían pasado las semanas anteriores.

Ya dentro de aquel bosque, Starscream había avistado algo que haba oído ser llamado "Ciervo" por os humanos. Muchos meses atrás, o años atrás, claro está. Su hermano ideo una trampa lo bastante primitiva como para ponerlo de mal humor. Acomodo sus artefactos creados en aquellos comentos y los coloco lo más cerca de aquel animal, sin que fuese visto. No fue nada sencillo. Al final de cuentas, lo logro, y regreso junto a su hermano menor, a esperar se funcionara. Al cabo de unos minutos al ciervo cayó en la trampa, y Starscream lo mato, clavándole una navaja grande en la altura de su órgano vital llamado "corazón".

Starscream y Skywarp regresaban a la ciudad gracias a un rastro que habían dejado con trozos de tela de colores fosforescentes. Skywarp iba mucho mas adelante que su hermano, porque no llevaba cargando nada.

Cuando iban casi a la mitad del camino, comenzaron a escucharse gruñidos y leves ladridos, feroces y salvajes. Starscream apretó el paso y se escondieron detrás de un tronco, junto con la comida que tanto trabajo les había costado, (y con "les" me refiero solo a Starscream). Cuando levantaron la vista, había un grupo, de un número considerable, de animales orgánicos, que a simple vista parecían ser cazadores por naturaleza. Skywarp regreso su cabeza hacia el otro lado nervioso, y pego un grito cuando vio que otro de ellos, se les acercaba, sin siquiera haber notado su presencia allí, hasta que Skywarp, con toda la torpeza del mundo grito:

-¡Starscream! ¡Allí hay otro!-

Su hermano se volvió rápidamente y la tapo la boca, pero ya era tarde. Se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, tratando de evitar que aquellos animales (ah, que por cierto eran lobos) les alcanzaran. Corriendo detrás de ellos, se escuchaba la respiración los ladridos y el abrir y cerrar de quijadas ansiosos por comer.

-¡Bestias estúpidas! ¡Coman el animal que yace muerto allí atrás!-grito Starscream corriendo, y saltando, evitando los troncos secos, caídos ya.

Su hermano, tropezó frente a él, lo que lo hizo tropezar también, pero Starscream rodó.

De inmediato se levanto y tomo con palo grande y grueso, con el que golpeo fuertemente el alargado hocico de uno de ellos, evitando que lo mordieran. Skywarp jamás habría creído que su hermano estaba arriesgando su vida por la de él, si no lo hubiera visto. Starscream le había salvado la vida, pero jamás le había defendido; eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

-¡Vete!- grito su hermano mayor

-Pero…-

-¡Lárgate eh dicho! ¿¡No entiendes!? ¡Vete!-

A Skywarp le costó trabajo, pero obedeció, dejando atrás a su hermano, con un remordimiento, no en la mente, si no en ese extraño musculo que antes había sido su núcleo. Días atrás, no le hubiera importado como resultara la salud de su hermano, pero ahora, sintió una punzada de dolor, en su pecho. Algo que jamás había sentido al abandonar a alguien, y menos a su hermano, que siempre le molestaba, diciéndole "Idiota" o insultándolo, o golpeando, o menos preciándolo, o incluso haciéndole menos. Ya a una distancia considerable se quedo esperando a su hermano. No se atrevía a regresar, pues no era muy valiente que digamos.

Mientras tanto, Starscream seguía intentando quitarse de encima a los animales. Mientras se defendía de uno, otro comenzaba a jalarle el pantalón por detrás. Finalmente opto por salir corriendo, aunque las bestias lo persiguieron. Momentánea mente se defendía golpeándolos, volteando su cuerpo a medias, para seguir corriendo, pero sin ver nada al frente. Y la consecuencia, fue que tropezó con un tronco caído y seco. Aun sin su camiseta puesta, su abdomen, su espalda y sus costados se ensuciaron más de lo que ya los tenía hasta ese momento. Y para su mala suerte, la jauría de lobos se le vino encima. Con su abdomen expuesto recibió muchos aruños, nada grave, pues apenas había goteado uno o dos tantos de sangre, no dejarían cicatriz. Pero al ahuyentar a algunos cuantos animales, ah golpes con el palo, y que aun estaba tirado en el suelo, más indefenso, se descuido de su costado derecho, y uno de ellos, comenzó a mordisquearle el brazo, aplastándolo con sus patas para evitar que se moviera y poder morderlo bien. Sin embargo, Starscream no dejaba de forcejear para que la bestia soltara su brazo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar su extremidad permanentemente, pues tenía bien entendido que los humano no podían remplazar sus brazos o sus piernas, como lo hacía un Cybertroniano.

Starscream comenzaba a entrar en pánico al no poder sacar su brazo de entre el poder de aquel animal, el cual estaba completamente decidido a arrancárselo, o solo llevarse un trozo de él. No dejaba de golpearle la cabeza con el palo, pero no parecía servir de nada. Y justo en ese momento, apareció Skywarp, golpeado al animal con una piedra enorme justo en la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para desmayar al animal o matarlo, ninguno de los dos lo sabía bien, y no se iban a detener a averiguarlo. Skywarp ayudo a su hermano a quitarse el animal de encima, y a levantarse. De inmediato Starscream tomo el brazo, cubriéndose las heridas con la suciedad de su mano evitando que la sangre fluyera más.

Con miedo, Starscream se descubrió el brazo y soltó un grito de asombro, y probablemente también de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Skywarp, mi brazo!-Grito- ¡Es por tu cumple, idiota!-

-¡Lo sé!- respondió gritando. Se tomo mechones de su negro cabello con sus ambas manos de sus lados correspondientes y jalo de ellos, sin poder arrancarlos.- ¡Lo siento mucho Screamer!-

-¡Cállate! ¡No me llames así!- respondió Histérico.

-Volvamos con Thundercracker, él sabrá cómo ayudarte-

-Démonos prisa, está sangrando demasiado.-

-Lo lamento, realmente fue mi culpa-

-Solo cállate y ayúdame a que no sangre más. Estoy dejando un rastro de sangre literalmente-

*Fin del Flashback*

-¿¡Me dirás que ocasiono esto!?- Gritó Thundercracker, sacando a Skywarp de sus pensamientos.

-¡No tengo porque decirte nada!- Respondió Starscream de la misma manera.

-¡Debes de! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y me debes una explicación!-

-¡Un animal orgánico casi me traga en el bosque defendiendo a Skywarp! ¿¡Feliz!?-

Thundercracker retrocedió un poco ante la confesión de su hermano. Los ojos Turquesas de su hermano bajaron el tamaño de su pupila engrandecida por la ira.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Pregunto TC a Skywarp.

-Sí, es cierto. Una de esas cosas estuvo a punto de hacerme a mí, lo que le hicieron a él TC- respondió.

Starscream inmovilizo su brazo herido. Se agacho por unos paquetes de ventas y dos broches que le ayudaban a sujetarlas.-

-Ven, Skywarp, ayúdame a vendar DE NUEVO, mi brazo. A menos que Thundercracker, quiera examinarlo también y pegarme de una buena vez. Comienzas a parecerte a Megatron y su mente desbocada.- Starscream salió molesto de aquel departamental.

-Deberías hablar con el TC, está muy sensible- Dijo Skywarp- Necesita el apoyo de su hermano mayor, independientemente de lo que diga, porque jamás aceptara que necesita ayuda, y sabes que menos la que nosotros le ofrezcamos.-

Y salió. Dejándolo a él solo dentro del oscuro departamental.

* * *

><p>-No debiste de tratar así a Thundercrakcer- Dijo Skywarp mientras daba vueltas a la venda por todo el ante brazo de Starscream, cubriendo sus heridas.<p>

-¿Ah No?- pregunto irónicamente- Parecía nuestro creador, casi me golpea por no responderlo.-

-Eso no seria algo del otro mundo para ti, Starscream-

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir, Skywarp?-

-Bueno, ¿que acaso Megatron no se pasaba la vida golpeándote por tus insolencias?-

-Lo mismo que yo are contigo si tu sigues con las tuyas...- Le recrimino enviándole una mirada amenazadora- Te recuerdo, que aun con esta forma, sigo siendo tu líder de Escuadra. Y tu hermano mayor, aunque sea por un mugroso año terrestre o meses cybertronianos-

Skywarp se atrevió a levantar la mirada un poco, y se encontró con una mirada penetrante y enfurecida. regreso a su trabajo vendando el brazo de su hermano, y cuando termino, lo sujeto con los pequeños broches de aluminio que impedían que las vendas se salieran de lugar.

-Ya esta- Dijo Skywarp alejando las manos del brazo de su hermano y levantando la mirada- Solo no hagas muchos esfuerzos para que no sangre de nuevo.

-¿Crees que no se lo que debo de hacer, o como lo debo de hacer, SkyWarp?-

-Pues parece que no, ya que casi te has quedado sin brazo- La voz de Thundercracker llamo la atención de ambos hacia el inicio del pasillo consiguiente.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que venir a molestarnos?- Respondió Starscream- Ve a dormir, o a investigar las tiendas, o que se yo... pero déjanos tranquilos-

-¿Cual es tu problema Starscream?- pregunto Thundercracker caminando hacia ellos cruzado de brazos.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Acaso alguien como yo puede tener algún problema?- sus palabras engreídas sonaron con eco en el tono de su voz, por lo vació del edificio.

-!Oh pero claro, lo había olvidado! !El gran Starscream no tiene problemas ni defectos algunos! ¿Como pude olvidar la perfección de un gran ser como tu?- Dijo con ironía extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba para mostrar mas exageración.

-Cuidado con tus palabras...-

-!Vaya! ¿Acaso te eh ofendido? !A Primus pido perdón! O el poderoso Starscream me hará trizas- Siguió caminando hasta estar a solo unos centimetros del rostro de su hermano, agachando la mirada por su mayor altura.

-No me intimidas con tu altura-

-Ya no eres el segundo al mando Decepticons hermano. Ya no posees tus Rayos nulificadores, o el derecho de mandarnos que antes tenias. ¿Te queda claro? Ahora el de ese poder soy yo. Y te recomiendo que cambien tu actitud-

-¿Oh que?- respondió retador.

-O Skywarp y yo te abandonaremos a tu suerte, y no nos volverás a ver en este infierno.- Advirtió sin titubear, con una voz dura y fría, sin ninguna piedad o compasión.

-No lo harías Thundercracker... ¿O si?- dijo Skywarp temeroso. mirando a su hermano con miedo de creerle.

El miedo invadió a Starscream a un nivel que lo dejo sin habla, y le hizo palidecer mas de lo que ya se encontraba, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su hermano sobre sus ojos, llenos de enojo. Solo pudo moverse cuando Skywarp hablo, ayudandolo a que Thundercracker apartara su mirada de el un momento.

Paso saliva y cuando Thundercracker regreso la mirada hacia Starscream, sin responderlo a Skywarp, hablo:

-No los necesito- se atrevió a decir, sin poder disimular el miedo y nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Quieres que calemos?- Dijo Thundercracker acercándose aun mas.

-!Vaya, vaya, vaya! !No has cambiado nada! ¿Verdad Starscream? Todo ese exceso de confianza y lo engreído que eres siguen allí verdaderamente, me temía que este cambio pudiera haberte ablandado. Ese es el buen carácter de un Decepticon, aunque debo admitir, que Thundercracker también ah jugado un buen papel hoy.-

Los tres voltearon hacia el lado mas claro del edificio, por donde provenía aquella voz. Los rostros de Thundercracker y Skywarp primero manifestaron confusión, y después sorpresa... pero el rostro de Starscream, paso por muchas fases hasta poder adoptar una, la cual albergaba exactamente todas sus emociones, miedo, nerviosismo, susto... Y no fue hasta entonces que se percato que sus hermanos le veian fijamente, sin importarle lo alida que seguia su cara, y lo congelado que se había quedado su cuerpo, hablo...

-Me-me...Megatron- dijo pasando saliva, con miedo al titubear.

Su líder, o Ex-Líder se coloco frente a el a una distancia común.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

* * *

><p><strong>Dejare el capitulo aquí, y me retirare lentamente...<strong>


	5. Arca

Holaaa!

Se que eh tardado mucho en actualizar mi cuenta del Fanfiction, perooo, al fin aqui esta uno de los tantos episodios que debo, pero, posterior a este subire uno de Engaño Mortal: Cybertron.

Buano, aqui se los dejo!

Luna Sangrienta, Capitulo 5

-No creo que hayamos debido dejar asi a Megatron Screamer...- Dijo Skywarp caminando ala par de Starscream y de Thundercrakcer.

-Mira Warp, aun eres muy pequeño para entender mi sutuacion con ese bastardo abusador que es Megatron... Asi que no vuelvas a preguntar el porque...- Le recrimino Starscream.

-Trata de entenderlo Starscream, Ademas, Nosotros dos no somos igual de arrogantes que tu... Arrgh!-

Sus dos Hermanos voltearon a verlo de inmediato. Skywarp quien estaba mas cerca de el, se hacerco rapidamente a atenderlo. Lo sostuvo de sus hombros mientras el aun estaba de rodillas.

-Que te pasa TC? estas bien?...-

-Si, claro que si Warp, Ahora sigamos adelante chicos.- intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro, el dolor que su pierna infectaba le mandaba por todo su lado derecho.

-Tu no estas bien, a ver que te pasa? Que tienes en tu pierna?- Le pregunto Starscream Hacercandose a el.

-No tengo nada en ningun lado Starscream... Ahora dejen de estarme atosigando- Dijo al intentar ponerse de pie, pero el dolor fue mas fuerte que el y cuando estubo apunto de caer al suelo, starscream lo atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Nada? no tienes nada eh...- sonrio con malicia le dio un golpe en su pierna herida, sin el saberlo con certeza

-Ahhh! Manldito demente de ...!- le grito con dolor en su voz y sentando en el piso apretando al rededor de su herida para aminorar el dolor que le mandaba.

-Skywarp dame la navaja que encontraste hace rato...- Le pidio starscream

-Que? Navaja? yo no tengo ninguna na...-

-Skywarp, vi cuando la tomaste.-

-Okay... toma- dijo extendiendo su mano con la navaja en ella.

Starscream la tomo y saco la pequeña pero afilada punta que esa navaja multiusos poseia. Se acervo a la pierna de Thundercracker acucliyandose al lado de el, y rasgo el pantalon por sobre donde habia una marca oscurecida de la tela. Fue halandola con cuidado, y Thundercracker se mordia la lengua para evitar quejarse de dolor. La tela de su pantalon se habia adherido a su herida. Cuando por fin despego la tela de la larga herida pudo ver de que se trataba.

Una cortada no muy gruesa, pero si larga y profunda, a lo poco que podia ver por la costra de infeccion que comenzaba a crearse, sin contar la suciedad de la tierra, y las pelusas de tela que se habian quedado atrapadas en el musculo a consecuencia de la sangre que habia secado.

-No se ve nada bien, Debemos buscarte medicamento, y un lugar donde puedas descanssr mientras, te limpiamos esta herida...-

-Habria sido mas sencillos quedarnos en ese centro departamental de ventas Screamer...- Le dijo Skywarp

-No me llames asi. Y no, no me iba a quedar ahi con ese maniatico de megatron. Una noche podria ya no despertar con vida...-

-Si, en estos cuerpos eres aun mas debil-

-Me referia a el-

-Ah...-

-Ayudame, ven...- Sujeto a thundercrakcer de su brazo izquierdo y skywarp del derecho, y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Dormir.

Dormir era descansar la mente de las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana, de los problemas que tenias durante el día. De el estrés. Dormir era dejar que el cuerpo humano descansara durante la actividad de todo el día, donde la mente se liberara de malos pensamientos y de problemas, que tuviera un momento de paz, donde se sumiera en un sueño profundo el cual debía durar mínimo ocho horas.

Eso era el , ¿Qué había pasado con eso?En donde estaban el sentimiento de felicidad y de alegría, al levantarte de tu cama y celebrar un día mas de vida. ¿A donde se habían ido?

Las esperanza y el orgullo de la satisfacción que te provocaba el esforzarte por conseguir algo, por llegar a tus metas y conseguir tus objetivos. ¿A donde se habían ido?Tus amigos, familiares. Compañeros de trabajo o de estudio. Maestros o Jefes. Todas aquellas personas que habías podido conocer en todo tu vida ¿Qué había pasado con ellas?Donde estaban todas esas cosas. Donde estaban las tiendas en las que solías comprar. Los restaurants donde ibas a comer, a desayunar o a cenar. Los lugares que visitabas con tus amigos. Las casas de tus familiares. Tu cine favorito, donde próximamente irías a ver una película que habías esperado por meses. La biblioteca a donde ibas cada día a buscar los libro para tu tarea. La librería a la que ibas cada fin de semana a ver si había algo bueno que leer, comprarlo, e ir a tu casa, donde lo leías por la noche con una tasa de te, de café o de chocolate caliente por las noches frías, mientras el televisor estaba encendido para no sentirte sola. Los programas de tv que ya nunca verías. La continuación del programa que mas adoras. el final trágico del drama favorito. Tus canales que sintonizas. la música que siempre escuchabas cuando estabas alegre, cansada, triste o simplemente porque tenias ganas de escuchar algo que jamás te había abandonado.

Donde estaba el sentimiendo de querer hacer algo de tu vida, de ser sobresaliente, de prepararte con los estudios. de graduarte y recibir el trabajo por el cual te habias quemado las pestañas por las noches y las madrugadas, las tardes que habias dejado de salir con tus amigos. los días que no comiste por estudiar y hacer tarea. los capítulos que te perdiste, los estrenos de cine que no viste. Las fiestas de amigos y familias en las que estuviste ausente. Las comidas que no probaste. Personas de las que no te despediste.Y no solo faltaba eso, faltaban los días en los que te divertías. Los días que disfrutabas en la playa con un buen sol y un agua de mar refrescante. Las cosas que hacias que te hacían sentir los sentimientos al borde. tu corazón palpitando al limite por la adrenalina que corria por tus venas. Las veces que sentiste morir, y que sentiste volar. Todo eso que te hacia sentir lleno de vida, lleno de energía, fascinado con la vida que te había tocado vivir... Lleno de felicidad, viviendo pleno, agradeciendo por todo lo que te había tocado, y por todo lo malo que se te había sido arrebatado.

Eso, eso era vivir.

Pero todo eso que era _vivir... _¿A donde se había ido?

¿Qué había pasado con la vida?

Se había ido al caño. La vida se había ido al caño com la miserable y cobarde que era. ocultándose de la fea realidad. de la horrible y espantosa realidad.

De la puta realidad.

Ahí estaba la vida, en el caño.

En el lugar mas oscuro. donde nadie pudiese verla nunca mas.

Ahí estaba la _"vida"._

Y como consecuencia, ya no había nada de eso. nada de lo que alguno de nosotros hubiésemos conocido o conozcamos. Todo se había esfumado.

Ahora no tenia ningún sentido motivador o halagador el seguir adelante, ahora, bueno, corrías por tu los restos de lo que alguna vez fue comida. Los trozos rotos de lo que algún día fueron cobijas y ropa. Y las colillas de lo que alguna vez fueron botellas llenas de agua, tan transparente y pura.  
>Ahora solo quedaba el reflejo de lo que la humanidad había sido.<p>

* * *

><p>-Mira! por allá screamer...- Dijo Skywarp señalando una de las pocass casas que se mantenien de pie o en buenas condiciones en aquel vecindario al que habían llegado a parar- La puerta parece estar cerrada y no se ve que alguna de las ventanas estén rotas-<p>

-Apresúrate a llegar ahí y abrir la puerta Skywarp...- Le respondió su hermano mientras cargaba a un inconsciente Thundercrakcer entre sus brazos- Maldición, tu si que pesas TC, y eso que no hemos comido nada...-

Skywarp llego rápidamente a la puerta de aquella casa, intento abrirla girando la manija que tenia, pero no funciono, quizá tenia seguro por dentro. ¿Alguien estaría dentro?, la mayoría de las casas, o cuarteles personales de los humanos siempre tenían sus puertas abiertas, o sin seguro. lo que significaba que eventualmente estaban vacías, o dentro había de esas malditas cosas que los perseguían cada que hiciesen ruido.

-Screamer, esta cerrada-

-Busca una puerta trasera-

-No tiene-  
>-Brinca la barda y abre por dentro la puerta, lleva esta pequeña arma contigo, no la dispares a menos que sea realmente necesario, recuerda que si haces ruido nos mataran a todos- le recordó starscream a su compañero aéreo y se sentó en el suelo, aun sosteniendo a thundercrakcer, tocándole el rostro y la frente- Esta dándole fiebre, apresúrate...-<br>Skywarp asintió.  
>Tomo el arma pequeña, y brinco la barda. de inmediato cayo al suelo, de lado para disminuir el impacto, que aun así no fue fuerte, ya que la barda no era realmente alta, algunos centímetros mas que el. Se encontró con un grande y extenso jardín, con caminos pequeños de concreto, rodeado de pasto bien cuidado y cortado, con flores al rededor del camino. no se distrajo mas y camino directo a lo que solían llamar ventana, solo que esta era del tamaño de una pared completa, a lo largo y alto, pero era mucho mas delgada en su grosor. Tomo la manija y abrió la única puerta no deslizable del ventanal, el cual era su nombre, ya que parecía estar cerrado por dentro también. Tomo el arma con su mano derecha, y quito la cortina translucida que comenzaba a ondear hacia dentro por el aire que había comenzado a entrar. Pudo ver la extensa inmensidad de la sala de estar, con un par de sofás para mas de cuatro personas, y dos mas que eran solo para dos o una persona. reviso con su mirada que no hubiese nada sospechoso. En realidad, no había nada ni nadie... ni nada de rastro de <em>ellos. <em>No había sangre en el suelo, o en las paredes, o en los sillones, no había tierra ni polvo sobre los muebles. Todas las cosas estaban en perfecto orden. Nada faltaba. Guardo su arma y fue a lo que parecía ser el almacen de alimento humano, o cocina. Estaba en las mismas condiciones, no parecia faltar nada. salio y camino a una habitación al lado de la cocina, volvió a tomar su arma y abrió la puerta. Era el lugar donde guardaban toda la comida, el cual estaba repleto. no entraba nada mas. Cerro ahí, y camino por un largo pasillo hasta potra sala de estar, mucho mas pequeña que la primera, pero sin muebles, ni nada de adornos. había garrafones de agua, decenas de ellos. y completamente llenos. Y del otro lado igual, Siguió hasta la próxima habitación. Cerrada con llave, al igual que las ultimas dos. cuando estuvo seguro que no había nada, fue a la puerta de la entrazda y la abrió.

-Y bien?- Le pregunto starscream bajando su arma, al ver que era skywarp.

-Esta vacía y llena de cosas que no tendremos que buscar. Agua y comida.-

-Y medicamentos?-

-No vi nada de eso...- salió a ayudar a starscream y entre ambos cargaron a thundercracker.

Entraron y lo dejaron en uno de los sillones grandes, recargando su cabeza en un par de cojines y dejando su pierna lastimada hacia afuera.

-Ahora busquemos algo con que lavarle la herida...-

-En la otra habitación hay muchísima agua... Botellas de las grandes-

-Trae una, encenderé algo de fuego aquí afuera para calentarla y limpiarle la tierra y sangre seca. Pero no tengo idea como le ayudaremos con lo demás... quizá con la limpieza sea suficiente. Apresúrate-

-Ya voy, ya voy.- respondió caminando de nuevo hacia el pasillo, tomo uno de los garrafones sellados de agua y fue de nuevo a con starscream.-Aquí esta-

* * *

><p><em>-Aquí esta...-<em>

_-Déjalo aquí por un lado, ve a buscar algo en que poder calentar el agua y un trozo de tela-__  
>-Todo yo Screamer!-<em>

Esas voces, no estaban ahí antes de que durmiera.

Se puso de pie, tomo su arma y la cargo con las balas faltantes. Despertó a su compañero canino, y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, apegándose a ella para evitar que el sonido se propagara por el aire. Abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera salir y su canino la siguió.

Caminando con cuidado y apegada a la pared, siguió con cautela siguiendo las voces, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajándolas con mucho silencio.

Llego al pasillo corto de pie a las escaleras, y dio vuelta al pasillo largo.

Las voces provenían desde la sala de primeros, la que seguía del recibidor. espero un poco y cuando comenzó a avanzar, vio que alguien o algo salio de la que era su cocina. Le hizo un señalamiento a su perro y corrió, ladrando hasta llegar a la sala.

-Skywarp! Cuidado!- Starscream se puso de pie, y jalo a skywarp aun lado.

El animal le mordió el tobillo e hizo que cayera al suelo, en donde le mordió su mano vendada.

-Argh! Skywarp, quítamelo de enzima idiota!-

-No me grites!- Intento quitar al perro, que por cierto era un pastor alemán. Pero le fue inútil, ya que el perro regreso la mirada a skywarp gruñéndole y después siguió mordiendo a starscream.

-Basta Wesley!...-

El perro se detuvo y se sentó. Starscream y skywarp dirigieron la mirada a la chica que salía del pasillo, con un arma en mano, pero sin embargo no les apuntaba, o por lo menos ya no.

-Quienes son ustedes dos?- Pregunto apuntándoles de nuevo y vio a thundercracker- El esta muerto verdad?-

-Que? NO! esta desmayado, tiene una herida en la pierna- le dijo skywarp.

-Lo mordieron, aruñaron o algo por el estilo? a alguno de ustedes?-

-No. a ninguno de los tres...- le dijo starscream con voz jadeante  
>-Y a ti que te paso?...-<p>

-Me mordio un lobo y tu maldito perro-

-Hizo lo que le ordene...- Comento ella guardando su arma en una funda que portaba en su cintura- Cuales son sus nombres?-

-Yo soy Starscream, el es skywarp, y el idiota que duerme Thundercracker...-

La cara de la chica adopto diferentes reacciones ante el nombramiento de sus designaciones.

-Ah, es una broma verdad?- pregunto ella.

-No, no lo es...- protesto Starscream.

-Entonces no se de donde vengan, jamás había oído esos nombres en mi vida. Que edad tienen?.-

-El desmayado 25, y el y yo 17... eso creo, no se si mis cálculos de conversión estén bien...-

-Ok? Tienes la misma edad que yo. Ahora que quieres y cuando se largan de aquí?-  
>-Espera! Ayúdanos, Mi hermano esta muy herido, hace rato le dio un fuerte dolor en su pierna herida y no podía caminar siquiera. Después de desmayo, y ahora gtiene fiebre... No sabemos que hacer...-<p>

-Que fue lo que le paso?-

-Al parecer se corto con algo, pero fue profundo...-

Se acerco a TC y vio la herida.

-Esta infectada. Ven como esta la piel al rededor de la herida? El color y los moretones?... es una infección seria..-

-Que seria lo peor?-

-Que tengan que cortarle la pierna...-

**Bay xD**


End file.
